


I'll Cover You

by ModdyOrilik (Charly)



Series: Simply Complicated [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Physical Assault, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, F/M, FtM!Ori, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, Meeting, MtF!Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charly/pseuds/ModdyOrilik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't exactly meet in the most pleasant of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Cover You

**Author's Note:**

> There is no graphic description of the assault.

She was laying against a cold brick wall, blood streaming steadily from her nose, when he saw her.

Her breathing was laboured, but that didn't stop the smirk or muttered "Why hello there, gorgeous," before she bent to the side, to avoid him, and coughed violently. There may have been more blood, but he wasn't sure.

"Is there anywhere that hurts too much for me to pick you up?" he asked. Well, he wasn't going to actually pick her up. He had just started on his testosterone perscription, there was no way he had enough muscle mass to carry even the thin frame before him.

She shook her head, long hair falling before her eyes, and he reached to lean her on his soulder when he realized:

"Do you know anyone closeby? My apartment's four blocks away."

Vaguely, she inclined her head in the direction of the street outside the alley. "Just across," she breathed out, starting to rise up with Ori as he lifted her. Her heels made her a few inches taller than Ori, but not so much that he couldn't help her along. "I was on my way... just across the road, when-" she cut herself off. She seemed to be struggling with the next words, and Ori quietly assured her that _she didn't have to talk, she didn't have to worry, he would get her some help._

She interrupted his stream of comforting words with a small smile and a quick, "What's your name?"

"Ori," he said, barely checking for traffic along the residential road, in a rush to get her to safety.

"Will you stay with me, Ori?" She leaned against his shoulder, her weight almost comforting instead of confining.

"Only if you tell me yours," he replied. As he smiled at her, he couldn't help but wonder how someone so hurt could still look so bright and alive.

"Kíli."

"I'll stay with you as long as you need me, Kíli."

"Well then maybe I'll just never let you go."

**Author's Note:**

> Those of you in the know would probably see some slight similarities to how Collins and Angel meet in RENT. I will not deny any of those parallels.


End file.
